


Some of the Best Ideas

by ilien



Series: Best Ideas [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: Christophe wakes up with no memory of the night before, which is a shame, because it must have been quite a night.





	Some of the Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote several ficlets in anonspace over the summer, and there are a couple I’d like to keep. 
> 
> So, here’s Phichit/Chris, married in Vegas.

Chris isn’t feeling as bad as he’s probably supposed to feel, considering he doesn’t remember how he ended up in a huge pink heart-shaped bed with a peacefully sleeping naked Phichit. Not that he doesn’t approve of the setting, it’s just that he’d rather remember the night before this particular morning after. He inspects the room to see lots of flowers, a bottle of champagne (good champagne, he notices with appreciation), and all of their clothes scattered all over the room—the night was probably very enjoyable, it’s a damn shame he has no memory of it. There’s also a gold band on his ring finger—thin and plain, very classy. He wonders who he stole it from and why that person isn’t in the room.

The clock on the wall says it’s not even too late. Past midday, of course, but they closed the ice show yesterday, and who the hell wakes up before midday after something like that?

He gets out of bed, takes a trip to the bathroom, sensibly drinks a lot of water, then checks his phone—six unanswered messages and three missed calls, none of them urgent—and then gets back in bed and pokes his sleeping companion carefully on the shoulder.

Phichit turns around and gives him a confused sleepy look, absolutely adorable.

“What?” he asks, visibly disoriented.

“Morning, sunshine,” Chris says. “I’m guessing the after-afterparty went really well.”

Phichit rubs his eyes and reaches for his phone.

“Did I really sleep till 1 PM?”

“I don’t know, did you?” Chris teases.

Phichit mutters something in a language Chris doesn’t speak.

“Back at you, darling,” Chris tells him, and then asks again, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“When don’t I?” Phichit says and rubs his eyes again—and that’s when Chris notices the matching ring.

“So, maybe you can explain these?” Chris asks, bumping into Phichit’s ring with the one he’s wearing with a soft click.

“Oh. You don’t remember any of it?”

“I think I had a little too much of that amazing champagne, sweetheart. Give me an outline?”

“I can do better than that,” Phichit promises and reaches for his phone again. “Here,” he says after a minute and hands the phone to Chris.

 _Have you ever married anyone in Vegas?_ Last-night Chris texted to last-night Phichit.

_No, I can’t say I have,_ Phichit replied.

_Neither have I. Don’t you think it’s an experience worth living?_

_I didn’t until you mentioned it._

_Just think of all the selfies._

_And all the stories to tell my grandkids._

_I knew you’d see it my way!_

_Absolutely, I have to try it someday._

_Why wait?_

_Huh?_

_I said, why wait for ‘someday’. We’re both in Vegas. Do you have anyone better to do for the night?_

_Huh._

_Come on. Meet me downstairs in ten. I know a place._

_Don’t forget your passport._

_On it, honey._

The dialogue ends there, so Chris supposes they did, in fact, meet at the lobby of the hotel ten minutes later and went to that little chapel that worked 24 hours for anyone with a wallet.

“Fuck,” he says. “I came up with a brilliant idea, saw it through to the happy end, spent the night in bed with a hot husband and now I don’t remember any of it. How sad is that?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Phichit shrugs. “I think waking up with no memory of the night before is an essential component of getting hitched in Vegas. I’m kind of sorry I have higher tolerance.”

Now that he’s mentioned it, yeah. He might have a point.

“You have pictures, right?”

“Excuse you, have you even met me?”

Married life is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been betaed. If you notice any mistakes or typos, please, let me know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Happens In Vegas... Gets Posted on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295631) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM)




End file.
